supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
DeSaad
History Origin Originally born on New Genesis, the unnamed youth was corrupted by Darkseid. Darkseid made him believe that his pet cat had killed his pet bird. He punished the cat by burying it alive. When the bird came back, he killed the bird in a fit of rage. Then he followed Darkseid to Apokolips. Taking his New God name from "a being from a future, who taught me so much in my chosen field" (assumed to be the Marquis de Sade), DeSaad became the young Darkseid's henchman. When threatened by Darkseid's mother, the wicked Queen Heggra of Apokolips, DeSaad was forced to poison Darkseid's beloved, the Princess Suli. Heggra's plan was for Darkseid to then be married to the concubine Tiggra. When Darkseid discovered what happened, he forced DeSaad to poison Heggra in revenge. From that day, DeSaad has been Darkseid's main henchman. Apparent Death Desaad was seemingly killed during an attempt by Darkseid to penetrate the Source. He was subsequently found to have "bonded" with Orion, causing the latter to become cruel and manipulative. They were later separated. While missing, his second-in-command Justeen plotted to overthrow Desaad's position and become closer to her beloved Darkseid. Return In the Superman/Batman story "Torment", Desaad was tasked by Darkseid to retrieve Highfather's staff from the Source Wall, and use it to restore Darkseid's waning powers. Using a brainwashed Superman, Desaad accomplished this, but when the time came to recharge Darkseid's powers, using the staff as a conduit to the Omega Realm, Desaad betrayed Darkseid and tried to take the power for himself. The Omega Effect, however, possessed a horror within it that Desaad could not stand, and Darkseid simply siphoned the energy off of him. In the JLA miniseries "Rock of Ages," DeSaad captured Batman in an alternate future, as well as many other heroes. However, Batman's will eventually won out, and he posed as DeSaad while planning to overthrow Darkseid. At the end of issue #25 of Countdown to Final Crisis, Desaad, who had captured and tortured Professor Martin Stein, was able to take over the mantle and the power of Firestorm for himself. He was defeated and separated from the Firestorm matrix by the Atomic Knights, but fled before he could be captured. Seven Soldiers of Victory During this story, DeSaad went to Earth and took the identity Doctor Dezard. There, he spent three years as Shilo Norman's psychiatrist, attempting to erode his self-confidence. When Shilo's Mother Box was captured by Darkseid, he tried to examine it, before realizing that the Mother Box had hidden itself in Shilo himself, before DeSaad was beaten by Darkseid for his failure. Powers and Abilities *Expert Manipulator and Torturer. Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *DeSaad/Gallery In Other Media *Desaad appeared in two of the 1980s incarnations of the Superfriends cartoon, The Legendary Super Powers Show and Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians voiced by René Auberjonois. *The character also appeared in the 1990s Superman animated series episode "Father's Day", voiced by Robert Morse. One of his robotic creations is destroyed by Superman. He later tricks Kalibak into disobeying Darkseid and going to Earth to fight Superman. When Darkseid learns that Kalibak went to Earth to fight Superman, he forced the answers out of Desaad about this. *Desaad appears in Justice League where René Auberjonois reprises the role, but portrayed it more seriously. In "Twilight," Desaad's careless criticisms of Darkseid's most recent military action to gain the Anti-Life Equation (which Darkseid had already afforded him considerable leeway in voicing) earns Darkseid's wrath and a quick death from his Omega Beams. *Desaad appears in the final season of Smallville as one of Darkseid's minions. He is played by Steve Byers. In the episode "Supergirl", Gordon Godfrey goes to a BDSM club called "Club Desaad." Desaad himself appears in the episode "Abandoned" alongside Godfrey and Granny Goodness discussing their plans to break humanity for Darkseid's arrival. In "Masquerade" he was in charge of killing several people who were resistant to the corruption of the Darkness. He attempted to corrupt Chloe but fails, Desaad then confronted Clark himself and uses his power to temporarily subdue him while he attempted to escape, however Oliver appeared and was beating him until Clark called him off. Clark had him committed to Belle Reve, however Desaad won by gaining Oliver as a new bearer of the Omega symbol. In the series finale, as Apokolips eclipsed the Earth, Desaad, Godfrey, and Granny anxiously awaited the rapture. Suddenly, Oliver, now rid of his Omega symbol appeared. Desaad was not pleased that Oliver had reverted to the side of light and taunted him, saying that he could never stop Darkseid. Before the three could stop him, Oliver fired arrows at the all prophets, destroying them. In this version possessed some kind of mental manipulation that uses to corrupt people as well as the power of make people's brain hemorrhage, causing them to bleed from the orifices on their face to dispose the ones who were incorruptibles. *Desaad appears in the Young Justice episode "Disordered" voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He is shown as a supplier of Apokolips weapons to Intergang. When it came to a warehouse storing Apokolips weapons, Desaad threw the Father Box into the formation of Infinity-Man in order to control him and has Infinity-Man attack Superboy and Wolf. When Superboy and the New Genisphere reclaim control of Infinity-Man, Desaad retreats back to Apokolips. This version is somewhat deformed, as shown by his face and hands. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DeSaad_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/desaad/29-4681/ Category:Villains